


first christmas

by kananmtsura



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: Rosé loves Christmas because Christmas meant snow and gifts and what’s better than those two combined? Back in Australia, her family have this tradition of gathering around the living room area and there they would sing Christmas carols until they’re all out of breaths. She was in charge of playing the guitar but sometimes, if her fingers gets a little too tired, her father would take it from her and then they’d take turns playing. After that, they would proceed to exchanging gifts and then her mother will emerge from the kitchen bearing mugs of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows. It’s going to be rowdy and loud but it’s definitely better than being stuck in the cold, silent dorm and left with the task of decorating it.





	

Rosé loves Christmas because Christmas meant snow and gifts and what’s better than those two combined? Back in Australia, her family have this tradition of gathering around the living room area and there they would sing Christmas carols until they’re all out of breaths. She was in charge of playing the guitar but sometimes, if her fingers gets a little too tired, her father would take it from her and then they’d take turns playing. After that, they would proceed to exchanging gifts and then her mother will emerge from the kitchen bearing mugs of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows. It’s going to be rowdy and loud but it’s definitely better than being stuck in the cold, silent dorm and left with the task of decorating it. Jisoo and Jennie unnie were long gone for they are in charge of doing the groceries. Which reminds her. Where’s Lisa? As if on cue, a loud crash made her halt her ministrations. Her frown deepened and when she turns to the source of the sound, the sight that had greeted her was probably one of the funniest things she had ever seen. There was a wreath draped around Lisa's neck and various lights and ornaments were hanging off her. It was a mess. It looked like Santa came and decided to just dump all of these on her. If it wasn’t for the younger girl’s frown, Rosé would laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Honey, what’s going on?" Rosé suppresses a smile by trapping her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Let me just--" Lisa huffs, not looking up from her position as she tries to yank at one of the wires but to no avail, "Ugh."

"Need a hand?" Rosé says, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"No!" Lisa shakes her head almost instantly, the ornaments hanging off her shaking along with her. She looked ridiculous, "Just go do your thing. I'm good."

Rosé merely raises an eyebrow. It didn’t take long before Lisa was heaving a dejected sigh; her shoulders dropping, "Fine. I'm stuck."

"I can see that." The blonde jutted out her bottom lip at Rosé's words and this time, Rosé lets a small grin escape her lips. "Come here, you big baby."

She gently tugged at the blonde's front shirt, bringing her closer to her as she starts untangling the wires. Lisa was looking anywhere but her, still donning that pout. Rosé rests a finger on the blonde's chin, guiding her gaze towards her own, "Why the long face?"

"It's just that you looked really frustrated and I just wanted to help," Lisa sighs, "But then I got stuck and I didn't want to bother you and now you're helping me instead."

Rosé almost swooned. Goddamn Lisa and her ability to unknowingly charm people, "Would it make you feel better if I told you I find this totally adorable?"

Lisa's eyes lit up just like the Christmas lights wrapped around her, "No. But a kiss would."

Rosé clucks her tongue playfully but she leaned in anyway. Because no one could say no to her adorable girlfriend. She grazes her lips over Lisa's. The blonde tastes like candies and the cookies she’d been munching earlier. It was soft and chaste and just when she felt Lisa trying to deepen it, she immediately pulled back resulting to Lisa trailing her head forward, as if chasing for more. 

"Better?" Rosé asks, licking her lips with a playful lilt in her tone. 

Lisa slowly opens her hazy eyes, "You tease.”

Rosé throws her head back with a laugh as she gestures towards Lisa, "I'm sorry I just can't take you seriously with all these stuffs around you."

"Chaeyoung." Lisa whines, but there was an exasperated smile on her face.

"Sorry, sorry. You look really good though. You should totally model this. Lalisa Manoban's Christmas Winter collection,“ Rosé’s laughs subsided into a fit of giggles. “Hey, maybe I should show this to _Sajangnim_ the next time we have a meeting with him."

Before Lisa can stop her, Rosé was already pulling out her phone from her pockets and snapping a picture of her, the brief flash momentarily blinding her. "There."

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Lisa says with a fond expression on her face. "At least it got you to smile." 

Rosé steps closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck, "I love you."

Lisa lets out a small smile, pressing a soft kiss on Rosé's forehead, "Ditto."

“Jennie and Jisoo unnie are gonna be so mad we haven't finished yet."

Lisa hums. The dorm was cold but Lisa’s warmth is slowly making up for it. The soft click of the door can be heard through the deafening silence and not soon after that, Jisoo’s voice rang through the air, “Kids, we’re back!” 

So maybe this isn’t the best Christmas for Rosé, but she’s sure as hell it’s going to be a memorable and first one with her members.

**Author's Note:**

> so unedited it hurts. happy holidays everyone!


End file.
